


Dress You Up (In My Love)

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You rescue Angela.AU.For the prompt on tumblr: : Could you write a story about a female reader and Angela from the first film with the prompt: 1.) “I can’t believe my clothes look better on you. That should really be illegal." I can't wait to see what you write!!
Relationships: Angela Baker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dress You Up (In My Love)

It starts with tears. With Angela screaming, terrified, sobbing for help, begging someone to care. You move, faster than her friend or brother, rescue her. You are also screaming, yelling at both Meg and Judy, you love her, you know it from the way you react even as you pull her from the lake, cradle her close. You carry her back to the bunk. She is crying even as you move to wreck Judy and Meg’s things. Angry. Hateful. 

You dry her tenderly, her hair first, then lower, taking in the inches of shame, not showing any revulsion. You aren’t repulsed. She is still crying as you dress her, wrapping her first in the soft towel, making sure she is dry before she is dressed. Making sure she is safe. You are still angry even as you smooth her hair, sliding clips in. You always were older than your age. She smiles at you hesitantly when you finally speak.

“I can’t believe my clothes look better on you. That should really be illegal.”

She smiles again when you move to kiss her cheek, your voice soft.

“I won’t tell your secret…”

You don’t ever tell. You share her life from then. Guide her to be better, to be loved. You protect her, even when she slips and kills again. She is yours.


End file.
